The True Tale of The Labyrinth
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Sarah wasn’t the only one to visit The Labyrinth. Who where the two other friends of Sarah who joined her and what was there story? This is what really happened in The Labyrinth. Prequel to my unfinished story Labyrinth 2: Return of The Unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I had read what I had written in my story 'Labyrinth 2: Return of The Unknown' and figured that I needed to tell the story of Cal and Simone first, so before continuing that I've decided to write this. Enjoy!**

**Sarah wasn't the only one to visit The Labyrinth. Who where the two other friends of Sarah who joined her and what was there story? This is what really happened in The Labyrinth. Prequel to my unfinished story Labyrinth 2: Return of The Unknown. This might bacome a Jareth/OC FRIENDSHIP not a romance.**

**The True Tale of The Labyrinth**

(Chap 1: Cal, Sarah and Simone)

The owl looked at the three girls in the park with interest. One was 14 years old with long brown hair loosely tied back with flowery clips and a tiara style headband and a simple yet elegant green dress, the kind that princesses would wear in a tower from a fairytale. Her Jade-green eyes danced with sunlight. Her skin was rosey and bright. Her name was Sarah.

Then a girl, the age of 13, just a little shorter than Sarah, stood to one side of her. She had long black hair that came about an inch or so below her shoulders. Her hair was in the same style as Sarah's only the flowers on her accessories where the buds of black roses, not white blossoms. Her dress was pretty much the same only a dark plum-purple. Her brown eyes where so calm yet they seemed to be aflame. Her complexion was pale white. Her name was Call.

And lastly an even smaller girl stood to the other side of Sarah, about the age of 12. Her hair was more of a honey-brown than anything else which made her dark jade-green eyes stand out. Her olive skin seemed bright in the sun. Her hair was let down in all or it's wavy splendour with a flowery bride down one side of her head, the flowers where little dieses. Her dress was like the other two but, again a little different and was white with a little bit of gray. Her name, Simone.

"Give us the child." They spoke together with perfect timing. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, we have fought our way here to the castle, beyond The Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for our will is as strong as yours and our kingdom as great…" the girls stopped.

Simone and Sarah looked at each other and looked back to the floor. "An our kingdom as great… damn." Sarah whispered, taking the book from up her sleeve.

"You two can never remember that line." Cal moaned. She felt like she was the only person in the world besides the author who could remember that one simple line.

"What does the book say?" Simone turned to the oldest of the three.

"You have no power over me." Cal said with Sarah, not needing to read the book.

There was a loud CLAP of thunder which caused the girls to jump and the dog, Merlin, started barking. The girl's attention was caught by the striking clock tower. "Oh, no, Merlin! I don't believe it it's 7:00." Sarah and her friends began to run through the streets, receiving strange looks from the few people which where out in the hammering rain. They couldn't really blame them, they did look rather strange in there medieval gowns. Many people thought it childish to even consider getting dresses like that at there age, but they didn't care.

"It's not fair." the girls complained (more Sarah than anyone).

"Oh really." Sarah's stepmother, Irene frowned at the three girls in anger, disappointment and disgust. "Well don't stand there in the rain." she scalded.

"Ok, come on guys." Sarah motioned for everyone to go in.

"Not the dog." Irene said. Cal frowned. She hated it when people treated any animal like they where lower than us humans. Animals at least disserved to be called by there name. She didn't say anything, just glared.

"But it's pouring." Sarah said. But Irene would have none of it.

When the girls got in Irene began to argue with Sarah saying that her and Sarah's father rarely ever went out and that it was only if it didn't interfere with her plans, but it was all lies. Irene and Sarah's dad went out almost every other day. Sometimes that would even spend three days to a week in a hotel and there hand been many occasions where Sarah has had to miss doing thing with her two only friends like sleepovers, ice-skating and even birthday parties.

"I can't do anything right, can I?" Sarah shouted, running up the stairs, followed by the two younger girls.

Cal and Simone went into the bathroom to take off there make up. "Cal, do you know something I don't?" Simone asked her older friend.

"What?… what do you mean?" Cal looked confused.

"You said something in your sleep when I slept over a little while ago. Something about Sarah, magic and goblins… tell me what happened. You know I won't laugh at you, I believe in magic as much as you do. You can tell me." Simone urged. "You seem so worried…"

"well… ok. Well, you know the book, The Labyrinth. Well, I caught one of the goblins in my room one night." She admitted.

"What?!" Simone looked at her friend in disbelief which then turned to excitement. "So what happened?"

"I asked it what it was doing there. It told me that Jareth, The Goblin King, had ordered it. He has fallen in love with Sarah, just like the other girl in the book. Sarah might not mean it, but she's getting closer and closer to saying the words that will send us all into The Labyrinth. We have to try to stop her from saying the words." Cal explained. "Jareth has also granted powers to us. I'm not sure how they work, or if they even will outside the Goblin World, and I don't plan to find out." she finished, seeing Simone nod.

The girls changed there clothes, Cal into a black pyjama top with long, floaty sleeves, on the front of which was a love heard surrounded with barbed wire, and black, comfy pyjama bottoms. Simone ware a pink PJ top with the words 'girly girl' in brown and silver and pink bottoms covered in brown stars.

They left the bathroom to find Sarah shouting at Toby and holding Lancelot close to her.

"Somebody save me." Sarah cried.

"Be careful what you whish fore." Simone warned as she joined her friends. The thunder boomed and Toby continued to cry.

"You wanna story?" Sarah asked, sitting on the bed. "fine then." Cal and Simone tried to warn her without making it too obvious but she didn't listen. "once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl who always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoilt child who wanted everything for himself, and the girl was practically his slave. But what no one knew was that the King of The Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help. 'Say your right words' the goblins said. 'And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City, and you will be free. But the Girl Knew that The Goblin King would keep the baby and turn it into a goblin. So she suffered in silence, until one night when she was tired from a day of house work and was hurt by the harsh words from her stepmother and she could no longer stand it…"

Toby continued to scream. "Alright, Alright. Knock it of. Stop it!" Sarah called out. "I'll say the words… no, no I mustn't say… I whish… I whish…" Cal was about to shout out, but Sarah changed what she was about to say. "I can bear it no longer.

Goblin King, Goblin King,

Wherever you may be,

Take this child of mine,

Far away from me."

Cal and Simone sighed in relief. 'lucky it didn't even start with I whish' Cal thought.

**I didn't expect to finish it here, but I've been up for so long, it's now 3:00 AM. By the way, I know Sarah and her family are American but where they are is England and Cal and Simone are English. Sarah and her family moved to England after the death of Sarah's mum. Anyway, hope you liked it, and plz R+R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
